Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière
Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière 'is a Second Lieutenant in French Army 13th Tactical Dragoon Regiment's 131st TSF Group. Storm Vanguard, callsign Lorraine 4. Also known as a "Gunslinger" or "Quatre Quarts" (Four Corners) due to being an expert Storm Vanguard with Gun Sweeper loadout for close-range combat in her Rafale. "Petite Tigre" is probably all you really need to know here. Background, Personality and Skills As implied by her name, Bernadette has a noble bloodline with a military tradition dating back to the French Revolution which she takes pride in, although this is hidden and only revealed to outsiders in a negative manner. Her rose emblem is a simplified version of House La Riviere's family crest. She is described by Ilfriede von Feulner as: meddlesome, arrogant, smug, “A Fierce Beast" who complains a lot during combat, sarcastic, uses indiscriminate Force despite being small, and pilots a “Graceless” Purple Rafale with a Rose Emblem. Makabe Seijyurou noted that she has passionate eyes when he briefly met her.Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Adoration#Day 4: Bernadette is a Storm Vanguard, and an expert in this role. Unlike other Storm Vanguards, she uses 4 Assault Cannons at once in close range combat. She has a tendency to use indiscriminate force. Other than that, it can be assumed that she is more able and familiar with being a soldier than Ilfriede, at least when they first met. The Day After Episode 03 Bernadette is first seen on the Canadian side of the border during the Four Country Conference, now a Captain in the French army. She appears unenthusiastic, almost lethargic as she is told to remain on standby for new orders. Later, she is a part of the 13th Tactical Dragoon Regiment's compliment that had taken over the NORAD facilities. As her subordinates argue over the extent Major Lea Gegranne was willing to go with the use of nuclear weaponry, she listened with barely hidden discomfort. Still quite apathetic to the world around her, she told them to pay attention to their surroundings lest they die. After the Imperial Royal Guard begin to push the French back during the battle, Bernadette is drawn away from her position to reinforce the line elsewhere. She is frustrated that her commanding officer cannot be reached as she believes the French needed to regroup. After the nuclear weapon is launched, Bernadette orders her unit to immediately withdraw from the area. Despite her subordinates' complaining that it goes against their original plan to hunt down the retreating enemy, she argues that they needed to be flexible and that they had already won the battle by making the US/Japanese forces retreat. Tactical Surface Fighters In Action (TSFIA) Featured in : *#23: The Euro Front #4: Fresh Breeze Strikes *#28: The Euro Front #6: Fire Discipline *#36: The Euro Front #8: Natural Born Gunslingers History *'May 26th, 2000: Multinational Large Scale thinning operation for the Deutsch-Franzosische Brigade *'July 16th, 2000': Multinational Large Scale thinning operation for the Deutsch-Franzosische Brigade *'Early August 2000': Participates in the cross-national force and training cooperation (DANCCT) operations under the the callsign "Mullhouse 7", along with Ilfriede. Gallery Palm top tiger.jpg|With Ilfriede, they don't like each other... MKjlb.jpg Serious taiga and amnesiac wilhemina super teamup.png|Ilfriede and Bernadette overlooking the walls of Mont Saint-Michel Fortress. Euro beachwear front.jpg Bernadette is really tiny.png|Yeah, that is Walken on the left. Chibi Frenchie. Bernadette.jpg Tiger meets Hibiki.png|Hibiki is less than pleased to learn that even Bernadette is taller than him 20151120bernadet.jpg Bern01.png|Bernadette and Hibiki Trivia *"Quatre Quarts" is also the traditional name of pound cake in French. *Has been compared to by fans to Taiga Aisaka from Toradora, and many other Tsundere-type characters. References Category:Characters Category:The Euro Front Category:TSFIA Category:The Day After Category:Characters (The Day After) Category:Females